


Heard It?

by MintyBubba



Series: For My Dear Little Kingsman [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBubba/pseuds/MintyBubba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, listening in on something, doesn't always necessitate what you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard It?

**Author's Note:**

> Some Fun times to write about. Enjoy!

It was one of those days when Merlin actually had time between all the assignments to sit down and tinker with the programs. Har- , excuse him, Arthur was still working on the clutter of files and reports that had once again accumulated his desk. 

Occasionally, Merlin could hear the tell-tale muttering that slipped from the man's lips that expressed the flickers of irritation Arthur had for such work. There was a new code that he had been thinking of adding to the spyware in the glasses. It was only a matter of remotely inserting the lines and then quickly checking. 

He had already gone through most of the agents in question with only Percival, who was still on a mission, and Lancelot's left. He opted to start with Lancelot's first.

On whim, he decided to open feed to check on the condition of the glasses, since she was off roster this weekend. She had mentioned to him before that she was planning on spending some time with Eggsy before heading to her family gala. 

"Why can't you just do it quickly, Eggsy! We're on a time crunch," Snarled Lancelot, her voice sharp through the speakers. There were, what he presumed to be, clothes covering the entirety of the glasses and thus lending no visual aid to the situation. 

"Well, Roxy, didn't think you would actually take me up on the offer, yeah?" Replied Eggsy, a tad bit breathlessly. 

Roxy gave a rather undignified snort, sassing her companion’s words, "Well, Eggsy, we're doing it now. I'm not your first, obviously." 

Behind him, any sounds of work had come to a standstill. At this point, Merlin was beginning to wonder if he should cut the line. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Rox." Reasoned Eggsy, unaware of the extra ears listening in, "Even if I've done it with others, this is your first time." 

"Don’t you dare stop just because it’s hurting me,” commanded Roxy with a dismissive sniff, “I’m not going to let a little pain get in the way.” 

“Roxy, you’re already so petite, yeah?” pleaded Eggsy, “Anymore, and I’d break you. Percival will kill me, you know it.” 

Roxy scoffed, "Would you have rather me continue with that man back there?" 

"No!" Denied Eggsy, rather protectively. There was a moment of silence before Eggsy sighed. 

"Alright, I get it, Rox. Just don't complain to me if you're sore tomorrow."

"I knew you would see it my way," said Roxy, a smug lilt to her tone. 

By now, Merlin decided it was high time that he disconnected. He cut the line before turning towards Arthur and internally cringed at the stormy look that the man was unable to completely hide. 

"I think I will be taking the rest of the day off, if you will," said Arthur, "I find that I have something to attend to." 

He did not wait for Merlin to give a reply, slipping from the room without another glance. Merlin only sighed as he now stood alone in silence. He needed a break. 

Meanwhile, Roxy was practically beaming with the success of her endeavour. "I knew I could fit this corset." 

Eggsy only rolled his eyes as he watched Roxy admire herself in the mirror. "I don't understand why your parents decided to have a medieval theme for their 20th Anniversary." 

"I stopped questioning it," answered Roxy. She checked one final time, before turning to Eggsy, "Thank you for your help, Eggsy." 

Eggsy shrugged scratching his head in embarrassment, "It's fine. That guy didn't know what he was talking about anyway." 

Roxy arched her brow, "I am still quite surprised you did." 

"It's nothing much, small thing I learned a long time ago." Eggsy grumbled, “Don’t you need to go?” 

Roxy nodded before going to grab her bag, "Are you sure you don't want to come? They adore you." 

Eggsy grimaced, "I think I'll pass this time. I need to finish the stupid report before Merlin starts nagging me." 

"Eggsy..." 

"I know, I know, Roxy!" Said Eggsy with an exasperated sigh, "Just go, have fun. Tell them I said hello." 

Roxy huffed before making her way to the door, "Make sure you finish it, I'll text you later." 

Eggsy followed her, leaning against the wall as she paused, "Thanks, Eggsy." 

"Hey, what are friends for, yeah?" 

Roxy kissed his cheek before opening the door, only for her to nearly collide with their boss. 

"Oh my-!" 

"Hello, Roxy, you are looking dazzling, as per usual," greeted Harry with a small smile. 

"Thank you, Harry." A pleased beam spread across Roxy's face, "Eggsy really helped with getting me ready." 

Harry raised a brow, a flicker of emotion raced across his eyes, "He is full of surprises, that Eggsy." 

"Eggsy is right here," he muttered in annoyance, a petulant frown making its way on his face. He hated when they teased him like that. 

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Harry." Said Roxy with a small wave, "Remember to finish up that report, Eggsy."

"Yeah, yeah, Rox. I'll do it." 

"Have a good evening, Roxy." 

With that, she departed, leaving the two men to themselves. After he closed the door, Eggsy turned to Harry with a look of curiosity. 

"I thought you weren't going to be home early today," He said in confusion, closing the door "I was going to make us Italian today." 

"I might have misinterpreted something I heard over the line," admitted Harry with a rather tight look on his face. 

Eggsy frowned in thought before his eyes widened in surprise. "You thought I was doing it with Roxy!"

Harry decided that it was high time he help himself to a drink as Eggsy crowed in delight. 

"I can't believe you'd have thought that! You were listening?" 

Harry sighed, seating himself down in the dining room chair, with a tumbler, "Merlin was adjusting the glasses and he happened upon your conversation." 

Eggsy smirked, before climbing onto Harry's lap, "How about we let him happen upon another conversation?"


End file.
